Ces jours de pluie
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: Pourquoi aimetelle tant la pluie ? léger RizaRoy. Le résumé est nul, l'histoire est je l'espère meilleur.


_Voili, voilou. Une autre one-shot. Ne semble pas être capable d'écrire autre chose, en ce moment. Et pis, j'en profite avant de recommencer les cours. . _

_Donc voilà. Bonne lecture. _

_Aphrael._

_PS : Merci à tous ceux qui ont rewiwé "Jamais plus jamais". (Whoa 11 rewiews chui gaté) Je vous aime tous les gars Et si vous lisez celle-ci bah vous savez ou se trouve le bouton rewiew. lol

* * *

_

_**Ces jours de pluie …**_

Elle avait toujours aimé la pluie. Depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Elle aimait cela depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

Les jours pluvieux, elle avait pour habitude de se blottir dans une couverture et de s'asseoir auprès d'une fenêtre pour la regarder tomber. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait toujours calme et apaisée. C'était surprenant qu'une intempérie puisse avoir ce genre d'effet sur elle.

Les jours d'orage avaient toujours été ses préférées. Les grondements du tonnerre lui rappelaient la voix bourrue d'un père et les bruits légers et réguliers de l'eau qui tombait, la mélodie fredonnée par une mère qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais.

Et tout les deux la berçaient jusqu'au sommeil.

Petite, elle se disait souvent qu'elle était la fille de la pluie et du tonnerre et elle avait tout fait pour que ses 'parents' soient fiers d'elle.

En grandissant, elle avait découvert une autre raison d'aimer la pluie.

Elle ne se rappelait plus trop bien pourquoi mais, alors qu'elle devait avoir 16 ans, elle était sortie dans le jardin derrière l'orphelinat et elle avait pleuré.

La pluie l'avait écoutée et –bizarrement- protégée. Elle avait empêché la surveillante, qui était venu la ramené au chaud, de voir ses larmes.

Il lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois de sortir en plein orage, de pleurer et de rentrer trempée jusqu'aux os un léger sur les lèvres.

Elle le faisait encore.

Quand elle n'avait pas le moral, elle quittait son appartement douillet, laissant Black Hayate dormir dans son panier, et allait faire un tour à pied sous l'averse. C'était comme appeler sa famille dans les moments de doutes. Cela l'aidait à se remettre les idées en place et elle avait la ville pour elle. Peu de personne avait l'idée de sortir sous un torrent d'eau.

Récemment, elle avait trouvé une autre raison d'aimer la pluie et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait cette idée la faisait sourire.

Si elle l'aimait de plus en plus c'était parce que lui la détestait. Il détestait son odeur, le ciel gris qui l'accompagnait à chaque fois mais plus que tout, il détestait son coté mouillé.

Elle lui avait dis un jour qu'il était inutile sous la pluie. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'il l'avait mal pris. S'il avait été un personnage de cartoon, on aurait pu le voir se balader avec son nuage au dessus de sa tête pendant les trois jours suivant. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard qu'il jetait au ciel quand les nuages finalement crevaient.

Rien que de repenser à ce moment, elle se mit à rire.

Il prenait les intempéries comme une insulte personnelle et refusait de travailler ces jours-là.

Elle se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas plutôt par fainéantise que par réelle animosité. Dans tout les cas, cela lui permettait de passer des moments privilégiés avec lui. Il ne partait pas en 'chasse' et il ne travaillait pas non plus. Ajoutée au fait qu'il partageait le même bureau -ce qui faisait d'elle la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler sans bouger de sa chaise- il se laissait souvent aller à raconter quelques anecdotes de son enfance ou de ses premières années chez les militaires. D'autres fois, il prenait simplement un livre et lisait. Elle pouvait alors l'observer du coin de l'œil. Plus rarement, il s'asseyait confortablement dans sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau et la fixait de ses yeux noirs pendant des heures entières. Pendant ce temps, elle continuait à travailler ne levant que rarement le regard de son travail mais toujours attentive à ses moindres mots ou gestes.

C'était des moments comme cela qui la faisait regretté le soleil qui perçait au travers des nuages gris, signalant la fin de l'averse.

Il lui avait demandé un jour si elle aimait les orages. Elle avait répondu par l'affirmative. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle lui avait tout raconté –en laissant tout de même de coté la dernière raison : celle qui le concernait-.

Bien qu'elle pensât connaître la réponse, elle lui retourna la question.

Il la regarda un moment et sourit avec douceur.

"Il est monnaie courante de détester sa future belle-mère, Hawkeye."

**Fin

* * *

**

_Bon bah voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? _

_Vous ne devinerez jamais où j'ai trouvé l'idée ! J'étais en train de faire la vaisselle et la fenêtre de la cuisine était ouverte. J'ai senti l'odeur de la pluie et ça a fait 'pop' dans ma tête. Enfin pas vraiment 'pop' mais bon vous voyez de quoi je veux parler. Lol. Enfin bref … tout ça pour dire que j'ai des idées qui m'arrive vraiment à des moments bizarres._

_Bah ya pas de bisou dans celui je sais ça va en décevoir certain mais j'ai toujours l'impression que ça casse quelque chose quand les persos s'embrasse comme si toute le suspense, la tension qu'il y a, disparaissait. Donc voilà pourquoi y'a pas de bisou. Mais bon, j'essaierais de me rattraper, promis._

_Vous me laissez une ch'tite rewiew siou plait. _


End file.
